1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Carpet extractors in the upright form include a handle pivotally connected to a base portion, which moves along a surface. Generally, carpet extractors are bulkier and larger than conventional vacuum cleaners, since they require more parts to accommodate a solution distribution system. Thus, they can be more difficult to store. Hence, it would be desireable to fold the handle so that the carpet extractor can be easier to store.
Also, a valve is typically located between the fluid reservoir and the fluid distributor to dispense the cleaning solution. The valve is actuated by a remote actuator, such as a manually actuated trigger located in the hand grip of the machine. Such an arrangement is illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,977 and 5,867,857. It would be desireable to modifiy the valve to selectively increase the flow of cleaning solution in order to clean heavily soiled areas on carpeting. Such a valve and related parts must further be designed to accommodate the folding handle.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problems, yet provides good cleaning performance.